


Fluttering Hearts (And Other Things)

by xo_thefirst



Series: City Street Lights [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctors!AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: It’s been a rough day, but Baekhyun lifts Kyungsoo's spirits, without so much as the bat of an eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be pwp because work was rough today… but somehow it turned into this disgusting fluff monster i don't know pls forgive me. barely beta'd.

It’s been a long day, one filled with cardiac alerts and actual cardiac arrests, and Kyungsoo is just ready to go home. He wants to jump into his shower and wash the day away. He wants to change into comfy sweatpants and just laze around his house. He wants Baekhyun to be there, waiting for him with open arms and a potful of his specialty ramen, because it’s just _one of those days_.

When he arrives home, he expects to see Baekhyun’s car in the driveway, having had the morning shift from six am to four pm, and he can’t help the smile that forms on his lips at the sight. He hurries to park and get out of his car, grabbing his cell phone and wallet from the cup holders before he slams the door shut, and he fumbles with his keys as he walks up to his front door. The lights are on and that shower and hug is only so many feet away.

But when he enters his house, it’s to hear the television is on in the living room. There’s no scent of food cooking and no padding of feet. In fact, he can’t hear Baekhyun at all, which is unusual, and he walks closer to the living room after dumping his keys and wallet on the side table in the foyer.

The television is tuned to some movie, Avengers by the look of it, and he pops his head over the edge of the couch to see that it’s completely empty. There’s no boyfriend lazing about or sleeping and Kyungsoo frowns as he immediately looks back to the kitchen before turning towards the hallway down to their bedroom. If he’s not here, maybe he’s playing another relaxing round of League of Legends. Though, he doesn’t understand why. Baekhyun always looks frustrated about it eight out of ten times.

“Baekhyun?” he calls, making his way down the hall and to their bedroom, where he opens the door and stills at the sight that greets him.

Baekhyun is curled up in their bed, hugging Kyungsoo’s black-covered pillow to his chest, and he looks so young, so peaceful and _content_. Warmth settles in Kyungsoo’s chest, his earlier fatigue forgotten, and he doesn’t want to move, afraid he’ll break the comfortable silence in the air and disrupt Baekhyun’s beautiful dreams. He keeps watching him, a second more, before he quietly shuffles into the room and to the bathroom, forgoing clothes just to try and make sure Baekhyun doesn’t wake up from his nap.

It’s rare that Baekhyun can get a deep sleep. With his fluctuating work schedule and insane amount of days in a row, it’s hard for him to even sleep more than three hours at a time without waking up and _staying_ awake. Kyungsoo hums as he scrubs his hair clean, closes his eyes so the shampoo doesn’t get into them. Out of everyone he knows, Baekhyun deserves this, this period of rest. He hadn’t seen him for the past two days, but he knows it’s been busy.

The few texts he’s received have been a combination of _food and bathroom are basic human necessities_ , _god how many more people in korea have the standard cold and think it’s emergent enough to go to the EMERGENCY ROOm_ , and _soo I miss you_. There’s also Kyungsoo’s favorite, the one that makes his heart race and fill it with something special and all kinds of wonderful: _love_. Even now, Kyungsoo purses his lips as he tries not to smile too much. Despite being on call and Baekhyun working, there have been no cardiac alerts from the hospital Baekhyun works in. Granted, it’s probably a good thing, but still.

Kyungsoo sighs as he finally turns off the water, grabbing his towel and drying his body without even messing with his hair other than trying to shake stray water droplets off his head. He feels better, clean, refreshed, and he sighs again as he steps out of the steam of the bathroom. Baekhyun is still in the same position as he left and he pauses, eyeing their closet across the room. It’s such a far walk. He doesn’t know if he can make it without waking up his boyfriend. But it’s getting chilly and he feels like a child tiptoeing across the room at a snail’s pace. He makes it about two feet from their closet when he jumps in shock, a deep, raspy voice cutting through the silence of their room.

“Soo? When did you get home?” When Kyungsoo chances a glance over his shoulder, it’s to see Baekhyun sleepily rubbing at an eye, already turned to lie on his back and tilt his head over to see him. “And why are you naked? Is it my birthday already?”

Kyungsoo snorts, despite his better judgment. “Yeah, because your birthday is totally in the middle of September.”

“Hey,” Baekhyun protests, yawning as he sits up and blinks at him, before blinking at the wall in front of him. “I’m still waking up. I’m amazed I could recognize you naked.”

“You have the capability of recognizing me by the way I walk,” Kyungsoo scoffs, turning back to his closet and walking the rest of the way. He drops his towel mid-step, quickly reaching for a pair of boxer-briefs in their dresser. “You can probably recognize me naked without even so much as taking _one glance_ at me.”

“Mm, that’s true,” Baekhyun muses, sounding distracted. Kyungsoo tries not to think too much about it as he grabs Baekhyun’s sweater and a pair of sweats to put on. “How was your day?”

Without thinking, Kyungsoo sighs, “Tiring,” before he turns and sees Baekhyun staring at him with a soft, fond smile on his face. His legs are crossed under the comforter and he’s leaning on a knee with his elbow, chin in his hand. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches and his heart pounds. “I couldn’t wait to get home to you,” he blurts out, feeling his face heat up the longer he stares at him. “I really wanted one of your hugs and your specialty ramen waiting in the kitchen.”

“That bad?” Baekhyun hums, before he’s finally getting out of bed and stretching. He’s only wearing boxers and a t-shirt and Kyungsoo thinks he looks wonderful.

“Yeah,” he breathes instead, sighing when Baekhyun makes it to him and cradles his face with his pretty hands. He closes his eyes instinctively, lips falling open the slightest bit in invitation. He’s not disappointed when Baekhyun quickly leans in and gives him a soft kiss after. “How bad was it for you earlier?”

The way Baekhyun deepens the kiss slowly, taking his time to explore his mouth, lick behind his teeth and suck gently on his tongue, gives Kyungsoo his answer. He can’t breathe when Baekhyun does this, trying to pull him apart with only a kiss, and he moans when Baekhyun carefully guides him backwards, until his back hits a wall. He usually does this when it was a stressful day, seeing one too many patients who honestly didn’t need to be there, and Kyungsoo sighs softly when Baekhyun pulls away to trail kisses along his jaw and down the side of his neck.

“It was terrible,” Baekhyun mouths into his skin, sighing softly and making Kyungsoo shiver. “Pretty much saw three to five patients an hour when we’re supposed to only see two patients. It’s been crazy these past few days.” He gently sucks on a patch of skin, dark enough to leave a small mark of red but light enough that it’ll fade overnight. Kyungsoo knows and he melts between Baekhyun and the wall. “Half of them weren’t even anything to fuss over about.”

“People are really starting to abuse the ER,” Kyungsoo muses, letting a small moan leave his lips when Baekhyun lightly bites down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “It isn’t fair when there are actual sick people out there.”

“I know.” Baekhyun is pulling away, leaning back just far enough to be able to look into his eyes. When Kyungsoo focuses on him, his eyes are dark, wanting, but also tired. “I felt my soul leave my body an hour before my shift was up,” Baekhyun admits, sighing, before he’s leaning forward and dropping his head onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I was so ready to get out of there. After I came home and showered, I just fell asleep. I don’t even know what time it is now.”

Kyungsoo hums instead of shrugs, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist to keep him close. “It’s time for dinner, I think.” He breathes in deep when Baekhyun whines. “Let’s get take away for dinner.”

 

Take away involves driving to the fast food place ten minutes away from their house. It’s quick and convenient and before either of them realizes they’ve actually left the house in one of their cars, they’re returning and setting up glasses of water and napkins in the kitchen. It’s incredibly domestic, the way they move around the kitchen grabbing things they think they need for burgers and fries, but then Baekhyun speaks up again and Kyungsoo freezes in his spot.

“Do you want to fuck it out? Like, how we did way back when?”

Kyungsoo feels like he can’t even use a muscle, barely pivoting on a heel to give his boyfriend a stare. Under the kitchen lights, Baekhyun probably noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes and Kyungsoo tries not to stare _too much_. “So, you want mindless sex to get rid of the overwhelming stress and fatigue.”

In front of him, Baekhyun shrugs, a small smile tugging on his lips. “It’d help, wouldn’t it? You can fuck me this time. Break me down and build me up again.” That flips a switch in Kyungsoo’s head, easily imagining Baekhyun bouncing on his lap or legs over his shoulders as he fucks him hard and fast, and he knows Baekhyun can see its effect, his grin growing wider and cheeky. “Fuck me so hard I start crying.”

And then Baekhyun has the _audacity_ to bat his eyelashes, like he’s ten years younger.

Kyungsoo holds his stare.

It only takes a few minutes for Baekhyun to break, growling, as he angrily stuffs a fry in his mouth. “Fuck, Soo,” he mutters, taking a chance to spare him a glare. “Now I’m imagining you fucking me and it’s fucking hot. Like, literally, my asshole is fluttering right now.”

And _that_ makes Kyungsoo burst out laughing in surprise because they’re both medical professionals, _an actual emergency room physician and cardiologist_ , but here they are in the kitchen, with fast food burgers and fries for dinner, having a conversation about Baekhyun’s fluttering asshole.

Kyungsoo reaches for his own food, takes a fry out, and tosses it at Baekhyun who yelps in surprise. “Eat dinner and we’ll take care of your fluttering asshole later.”

Baekhyun hums around a bite of his burger, pleased. “That’s all I ask for.”

 

Except, they fall into bed together, sharing a few lazy kisses, before falling asleep like that, Baekhyun sprawled in bed and Kyungsoo huddled into one side. Though, it doesn’t last for long, because Kyungsoo’s phone starts ringing when it hits two am and he curses every deity in the world for ruining his precious sleep.

Kyungsoo leaves with a gentle kiss to Baekhyun’s temple and his scrub shirt inside out. No one will know.

(A few giggling nurses know.)

 

_it’s like we had a one night stand and you left before morning even came except we never had sex and we both have work that actually saves people’s lives_

_and you took my scrub top. now we have a mismatching pair of scrubs_

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t get to actually read his texts from Baekhyun until his second case is done and he’s getting a phone call instead of a text. It’s a familiar number of a hospital and Kyungsoo laughs in disbelief as he answers.

“Hey, so, I actually have a patient for you. Male, mid-seventies, actual ST-elevations in V3 and V4. Presented diaphoretic, nauseous, short of breath. Aspirin and all that are on board. You want him to go to the cath lab?”

Kyungsoo frowns at the information–all classic signs of a heart attack–, as he quickly grabs his jacket from the back of a chair and leaves the current hospital he’s at. “Yeah, take him to the lab STAT. Send me the EKG too. I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, the sounds of paper rustling in the background along with loud announcements and beeps. His voice goes softer, amidst the chaos, “I missed you this morning.”

Kyungsoo smiles despite the emergency, quickly getting into his car and starting it up. “Missed you too,” he says, just as quietly. “See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at twitter ([here](http://www.twitter.com/xo_thefirst))


End file.
